American History X (Justin Bonesteel Eagle Style)
American History X is Justin Bonesteel's parody that appeared on YouTube. The video aired in January 2019. Cast *Bob Parr (The Incredibles) - Derek Vinyard *Helen Parr (The Incredibles) - Stacey Vinyard *Eugene (Tangled) - Murray Vinyard *Rapunzel (Tangled) - Doris Vinyard *Dash Parr (The Incredibles) - Danny Vinyard *Violet Parr (The Incredibles) - Davina Vinyard *Molly (Toy Story) - Ally *Young Molly (Toy Story 3) - Young Ally *E.T. (E.T.) - Lawrence *Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) - Little Black Henry *Mr. Perkins (Despicable Me) - Cameron Alexander *Ian Hawke (Alvin and the Chipmunks) - Dr. Bob Sweeney *Randy (My Name is Earl) - Seth Ryan *Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) - Dennis Vinyard *Emmett (The Lego Movie) - Lamont *Nim Galuu (Epic) - Chris *Gingy (Shrek) - Rasmussen *Lord Farquaad (Shrek) - Jason *Hans (Frozen) - Daryl Dawson *Dorian (The Mask) - McMahon *Penny (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) - Lizzy Parts of the Whole Movie #Opening Credits/The Prologue #Ian Hawke's "My Mein Kampf" Paper #New Assignment #Bathroom Beating #Ian Hawke Goes on a Meeting #Reporting Bob Parr #Venice is a Nice Place #The Basketball Court #Bob Parr Escapes from Prison #Randy Shows Up/Randy Records Danny's Video #Was That Ian Hawke on the Phone? #Bob's Speech/Grocery Store Rampage #Bob Discusses Rodney King at the Dinner Table #Curb Stomping on E.T./The Cops Appear #Dash Invites His Friends Over to a Party #Helen's Plot About Dash Parr #Bob Goes to Mr. Perkin's Therapy Session #I Am Out! And Dash is Out Too! #Two Days in That Place #Dirty Laundry #You Don't Get Six Years for Stealing a TV #Attack on Bob #Right Back Where I Started/Feeling Pissed Off #Bob Shows His Tattoo #Bob at the Coffee Shop with Ian Hawke #Dash Arrives at Venice #Sideshow Bob Kills Dash (The Epilogue) #End Credits Notes *The following video in J.B. Eagle contains saying bad words, insulting, calling people names, swearing stuff, and saying words that someone doesn't even know. This J.B. Eagle video is against violence. *Seth Ryan and Randy Hickey are both voiced in the same actor. Gallery Enter gallery here Quotes Randy Bob, can we please go eat? I'm fucking starving here. Bob Parr Alright, listen up. We need to open our eyes. There are over 2 million illegal immigrants bedding down in this state tonight! This state spent $3 billion last year, on services for those people who have no right to be here in the first place! $3 billion! $400 million just to lock up a bunch of illegal immigrant criminals, who only got into this country because the fuckin' INS decided, "It's not worth the effort to screen for convicted felons!" Who gives a shit? Our government doesn't give a shit! Our border policy's a joke! So, is anybody surprised that south of the border, they're laughing at us? Laughing at our laws? Every night, thousands of these parasites stream across the border like some fucking piñata exploded. skinheads laugh Don't laugh! skinheads immediately quiet down There's nothin' funny goin' on here! This is about your life and mine; it's about decent, hard working Americans falling through the cracks and getting the shaft because their government cares more about the constitutional rights of a bunch of people who aren't even citizens of this country! On the Statue of Liberty it says "give me your tired your hungry, your poor..." well it's Americans who are tired and hungry and poor, and I say until you take care of that, close the fucking book! 'Cause we're losing, we're losing our right to pursue our destiny, we're losing our freedom, so that a bunch of fucking foreigners can come in here and exploit our country! And this isn't something that's going on far away, this isn't something that's happening places we cant do anything about it, it's happening right here, right in our neighborhood, right in that building behind you. Archie Miller ran that grocery store since we were kids here. Dave worked there, Mike worked there... He went under and now some fuckin' Korean owns it who fired these guys and is making a killing cause he hired 40 fuckin' border jumpers. I see this shit going on and I don't see anyone doing anything about it...and it fuckin' pisses me off!! So look around you, this isn't our fuckin' neighborhood this is a battlefield we are on a battlefield tonight. Just make a decision: are we gonna stand by the sidelines quietly standing while our country gets raped? Category:Rated R Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:J.B. Eagle Category:American History X movie-spoof Category:Justin Bonesteel